legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Old Timers
Oak.png Gho8233stinks.png USAguy.jpg JJS.jpg Ryo-757.png Sdrprofile.jpg NLB.jpg Dre.JPG MOTM.jpg Flash.png Beeky31.png Wik.png EM.png IM97.png FPG8.png Gameking99OT.png Stonewall4253.png Dino72727.png IndyMan.png DD101.png Steel.png TAKAnuva101411 - Old Timer.PNG Screen shot 2012-01-24 at 12.01.27 AM.png LCOT-2012.png Danielboone6702.png Screen_shot_2012-01-14_at_10_28_33_AM.png Seaside98.png Scorpio360 - Old Timer.png ShadowTraveller - Old Timer.png Musashi115 as Old Timer.png Drizzt421 as Old Timer.png Bty8 - Old Timer.png Indy.png Birdbot4444 - Old Timer.png Swellshark - Old Timer.png xeara - Old Timer.png tomjfoolery - Old Timer.png Fastracer660 - Old Timer.png 152252 - Old Timer.png talmid - Old Timer.png jediliam01 - Old Timer.png codyn329 - Old Timer.png Ili-boys 2.png IndianaBonesSulfrix9 - Old Timer.png OliBoy2363 - Old Timer.png PHINN - Old Timer.png lindel1324 - Old Timer.PNG Xeez12 - Old Timer.png KMC0708 - Old Timer.png Pacman.jpg nautilus888 - Old Timer.png clegokids - Old Timer.png mariothepurpleninja - Old Timer.png Tommy_60 - Old Timer.png Gslover1-Tell a Little....png NintendoMan-Old Timer.png This is a list of all the Old Timers on the LEGO Message Boards, roughly in order of posts. This list is accurate as of Oct 3 rd, 2012. #Personinfo - 11,986 Retired #Gameking99 - 11,975+ #242oak- 11,608 Inactive #Gho8233 - 11,418+ inactive #Forumuser - 11,352 Retired, Deleted #JJS495 - 11,380+ #Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa - 10,995+ #gslover1 - 10,836+ Semi-inactive #Crazyguy65 - 10,687+ Semi-inactive #HQuiff - 10,510+ Retired #stonewall42 - 10,281+ #thejoester300 - 10,162+ #Lindel1324 - 10,019+ #Fancypantsguy8 - 9,983 inactive #K9unit13 - 9,917 - Retired, Deleted #Boxorboy - 9,879 - Retired #Littlehorn - 9,776 Retired #Kit-Fisto7 - 9,753 Retired #Wiktorsz - 9,752 Deleted #buzzm279 - 9,925+ #Ryo-757 - 9,620+ #paperclip8707 - 9,662+ #Tommy_60 - 9,598 Inactive #SDR4491 - 9,416+ #eagleeyedan2 - 9,394+ #emjajoas1 - 9,344+ #spacedude1234567 - 9,325+ #IndianaBonesSulfrix9 - 9,258+ #keplers - 9,243+ #Designerdude101 - 9,037 Inactive #seaside98- 9,014 Semi-active #IndyMan97 - 8,991 Retired #IndyAJD- 8,887 Inactive #pinkpanther5953 - 8,730 Retired #dino272727 - 8,577+ #Bty8 - 8,453+ #Drew1200 - 8,301+ Semi-inactive #152252 - 8,129+ #ninjalegoboy9389 - 8,082+ Semi-inactive #pacman87 - 8,043+ #TannerJ2598 - 7,964+ #PHINN - 7,960+ #Beeky31 - 7,870 Retired #clegokids - 7,844 Inactive #brickie52 - 7,667+ Inactive #Jediliam01 - 7,653+ #U.S.A.guy - 7,603 Inactive #samed5 - 7,800+ #swellshark- 7,567 Deleted #MightyGalidorman - 7,566 Deleted #drizzt421- 7,524 Inactive #steelersrule12 - 7,474+ #danielboone6702 - 7,463 #fastracer660 - 7,503+ #legofan3579 - 7,349 Semi-''inactive'' #talmid - 7,313+ #AwesomePythor - 7,288+ Temporarily inactive #pandamonium2008 - 7,275+ Semi-active #nautilus888 - 7,263+ #Bigbro223 - 7,214+ #dunamisboy - 7,141 Retired #AJRAWLEY5700 - 7,130+ #Xeez12 - 7,071+ Semi-inactive #legocastlebuilder - 7,013'' Retired'' #codyn329 - 6,905+ #Ili-boys - 6,873+ #agentlevi_jesusrocks - 6,783 Retired, Semi-inactive #Mastergoalie - 6,761+ Semi-inactive #CommanderMax007 - 6,733+ #Musashi115 - 6,676+ #Roboman8 - 6,650 Retired #Masterofthemetal11 - 6,633'' Retired'' #Pohatufan1 - 6,624 Retired #Sws4 - 6,549 Retired #xeara - 6,543+ #Flash21704 - 6,464'' Retired'' #KMC0708 - 6,444+ Semi-''inactive'' #indikid9149 - 6,415+ #Birdbot4444 - 6,315+ #ZackaryX - 6,312+ #AgentMLN - 6,312+ Semi-inactive #mariothepurpleninja - 6260+ #Legocat4611 - 6,260+ Semi-''inactive'' #TaliaX177 - 6,232+ Inactive #campie1212 - 6,230 Inactive #OliBoy1263 - 6,216+ #Shadowtraveller - 6,216+ Semi-active #Takanuva101411 - 6,082 Inactive #tomjfoolery - 6,032+ Semi-inactive See Also *Ranks *List of Inventors *Old Timer *List of Maniacs *List of Ranks Category:Lists Category:Old Timer Category:LMB Ranks Category:Users